Resident Evil 6
by alexiel1086
Summary: Por que el final esta más lejos de lo que esperabas...  Esta historia fue escrita por Konki Shiten Gummy-Alexiel Eliber Strife publicada en .Los personajes le pertenecen Shinji MIkami y Capcom y la idea a nosotras XD
1. Chapter 1: Introducción

**Preludio**

Muchas historias pueden ser narradas de muchas formas, pero los hechos que hemos vivido son totalmente diferentes, quizá podamos cuestionar, ¿qué se siente una quemadura?, cada uno sentirá diferente, pero no habrá una forma real de sentirla, ni siquiera imaginándolo, las historias tienden a tergiversar lo experimentado, y lo inevitable… siempre se sufrirán las consecuencias tras la quemadura.

El accidente con el Eclíptico Express de Umbrella fue el preludio, el nacimiento del mal, mientras que el Incidente en la Mansión Spencer fue el inicio de la pesadilla, por último Ciudad Raccoon… un desenlace caótico, no obstante sería el principio de una guerra terrible e inolvidable, antes creíamos que las pesadillas no podían materializarse, ya que vivían en un plano irreal, hasta que la Corporación Umbrella apareció y con "Progenitor" en su poder, logró que el miedo fuera inolvidable.

La batalla contra esta nueva era de bioterrorismo era definitiva, ahora que la B.S.A.A. fuera creada, poco después del derrocamiento de aquel gigante "farmacéutico", la paz parecía estar cerca para mostrarnos su destello, sin ignorar que en algún lugar, ellos seguían ahí, en España fue una simple advertencia del poder que había en aquellas armas, en aquellas mentes que querían seguir jugando a crear… "Seguir jugando a ser dioses", era la muestra de que los terroristas no desaprovecharían los vestigios de Umbrella, encontrarían la manera de que cayeran en sus manos, puedo decir que Wilpharma y Tricell, fueron parte de la consecuencia de su antecesora, lo aprendí en Kijuju, quizá es el miedo que nunca podré olvidar, tal vez la pesadilla no ha fenecido, y por qué...?

Simple, decidí que valía la pena seguir luchando…

**Proyecto  
>biohazard 6<br>resident evil 6  
>the fear can´t forget<strong>

**Capítulo 1 : Introducción**

_Capítulo 1-1 : Remembrando el pasado._

León Scott Kennedy había acudido a visitar la División de Norte América de la B.S.A.A. para un evento que se pensaba realizar, de hecho una conmemoración a los héroes que lograron escapar de una terrorífica pesadilla en África, no tenían hora para comenzar, por lo tanto lo mejor era descansar un poco, en especial por el largo viaje que tuvo, decidió sentarse en las bancas que conformaban la sala de conferencias del lugar y pensar que pudo haberle avisado a Hunnigan su ausencia, aunque tenía la forma de justificarlo, estaba ahí sólo esperando a que llegara la gente y el silencio reinaba en cada rincón, los muros altos e imponentes recubiertos una suave alfombra color mamey oscuro, durante el aguardo, sus pies se movían en un ritmo despacio que poco a poco iba aumentando como si estuviera ansioso, no le agrada mucho eso de permanecer quieto en un solo lugar, pero no se le ocurría que más hacer puesto que el celular lo apagó para evitar interrupciones antes o durante el evento, no quería ser el hazmerreír mientras sonara el teléfono, por lo que decidió recargarse levemente, el viaje estuvo pesado puesto que tuvo que salir durante la madrugada para llegar temprano, además de estar soportando las filas de la gente que va por su equipaje, el trafico, etc.

Durante un rato el sueño no quiso darle oportunidad de nada, poco a poco sus parpados se cerraban, siendo dominado por su agotamiento, desvelo e incluso su duro trabajo como agente, hasta que su cuerpo logró alcanzar su reposo, en su mente se formaban una serie de imágenes que tomaban forma y…

Las chispas son escupidas violentamente por las pesadas ruedas de metal que sostenían el tremendo tamaño del tren Galaxie 5000, al dar una cuerva a una velocidad inconmensurable, el chillido no se hizo esperar, como de algún animal siendo torturado, el metal rozando con metal rugía sin piedad, el sonido golpeaba cada pared que conformaba los profundos túneles del complejo de Umbrella.

León S. Kennedy había terminado un duro combate contra un ser inimaginable, las compuertas estaban clausuradas por el sistema de emergencia que activó automáticamente la seguridad del Tren, una vez que se detectó un inminente Peligro Biológico, Claire Redfield se encontraba encerrada en el carro de control junto con Sherry Birkin, no había tiempo que perder - Detén el Tren!- exclamo inquieto León del otro lado de la puerta de metal, estaba atrapado puesto que el monstruo descomunal iba directo hacía él.

Es imposible, la compuerta de la cabina de control se cerró- Claire le decía con un tono de voz nervioso, Sherry estaba atemorizada, no sólo por lo que pasó durante su trayecto por escapar de la Estación de Policía infestada de putrefactos seres que sólo pensaban en comer y nada más, sino que la única vía de escape se veía en peligro, por un ser cuyo rostro era la peor pesadilla materializada en el mundo, algo que no quisiera ni ver en película.

León no tenía a dónde ir, a menos que quisiera sobrevivir, buscaría a como dé lugar la manera de seguir adelante, por huir de aquel bárbaro bioorganismo, consecuencia de la ambición de un hombre egoísta que encontró su destrucción al inyectarse su precioso Virus G, así lo llamaba antes de ser acribillado por los agentes de Umbrella, Birkin ahora es una Malformación de G, los altavoces que no sólo adornaban el tren, emitían un mensaje de Peligro, cosa que no agrado a ninguno de los ocupantes, ya la situación de por sí era desesperante, los nervios se elevaban al límite, para un cobarde el suicidio era más que terminante para la locura que ellos estaban viviendo, pero ninguno de los tres ocupantes no padecía de un grado de locura tan elevado para hacerlo.

Peligro!, Peligro!, El sistema de Autodestrucción fue accionado, la secuencia del compartimiento de carga del Tren ha dado inicio!- Cada vez las cosas empeoraban, Claire no sabia que hacer, era normal, todos nos pondríamos así si estuviéramos viviendo lo que quizá pudiera ser nuestro último momento, hasta que… Pang, pang, pang ; los golpes tremendos resonaban en el vagón con tal ímpetu, que pareciera que se avecinaba una tormenta, pero no fue así, la compuerta se vino abajo mostrando a un terrible ser lento se acercaba a ellas amenazante, Claire y Sherry no ignoraban que sus vidas pendían de un hilo, si se rompe no querrían imaginar nada, -¡aléjate de aquí!- la voz dura y tranquilizante de ella hizo que la pequeña niña retrocediera lo más que pudiera del inminente riesgo, la compuerta que separaba la cabina de control de ellas tenía una rejilla floja debido a la revuelta que estaba ocasionando el monstruo Birkin, tenían que hacer algo y rápido.

Mientras tanto, León se encontraba en el techo del vagón, las luces en los costados y arriba pasaban a gran velocidad, si llegaban a otro curva, seria una muerte segura de no agarrarse bien, largos y repugnantes tentáculos se extendían hacia él, -Grandioso- dijo con un tono cínico, mientras veía esas cosas con forma de tentáculos, era su última oportunidad de escapar, la única forma era llegar a la cabina del Carro principal, frenar el pesado gusano metálico, y salir corriendo, era un plan sencillo, muy fácil de plantear, la cuestión clásica era ¿cómo hacerlo?.

Clang; la pequeña reja se zafó de la compuerta, Sherry se introdujo de forma muy sencilla por su tamaño, pero ¿y Claire?, la chica castaña no podía quedarse a convertirse en la comida de aquella cosa que alguna vez fue un ser humano, no importaba lo loco que estuviera, nadie desearía acabar con un aspecto tan desagradable a primera vista, tal vez fue su destino, o bien, él así lo deseo, sin embargo, pudo haber elegido una vida común con su familia, era una lastima, no se podía jugar con Umbrella, se añadió a la lista de víctimas junto con el Dr. James Marcus.

Las chispas salían con cada curva, no importaba que tan pronunciada fuera, no era agradable sentir que te pegaban en el cuerpo, y Claire no tenía alternativa, más que seguir agarrada de la estructura que conformaba el vagón conductor, bien no tenía una visión tan agradable que digamos, pero, es preferible a estar arriba con algo que no tenía ganas de platicar, o tomar el té, su rayo de esperanza era León, desconocía su paradero, una cosa de la que estaba segura era que estaba vivo, y así era, se localizaba unos cuantos metros arriba, en la parte superior ya de la cabina de control, el portón de emergencia estaba duro, demasiado, mucho más en la posición en la que él se encontraba –Diablos!-, podía hincarse e intentarlo, con el peligro de pasar algún letrero o semáforo de emergencia que no dudaría en decapitarlo, o en el peor de los casos sufrir una caída donde el dolor se convertiría en la más desagradable de las experiencias, en especial si caía cerca de las vías, no tendría un final muy agradable.

Sherry Birkin había atravesado la compuerta, ante ella un sinfín de luces estaban encendidas –Esto es peor que un árbol de navidad- posiblemente lo pensó, pero no hay tiempo que perder -¿Cuál será el interruptor correcto?, ¿tal vez este?- era claro cuestionarse de esa manera, en especial una niña de 12 años que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenia enfrente, aunque su plan era detener el tren, sabia que si demoraba o se equivocaba, la dama de negro vendría por ellos sin previa cita, todos y cada uno de los botones que conformaban el tablero brillaban de colores distintos, ella tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo ahora, de pronto, la compuerta de emergencia superior se abrió bruscamente, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el rostro de León se asomo –León!- aliviada, llena de alegría al verlo todavía vivo.

Sherry!-El tono varonil y seguro de él no se hizo esperar, estaban a unos minutos de perder la vida, así que no lo pensó dos veces, tenía conocimiento de cómo maniobrar vehículos de carga, gracias a que alguno de sus familiares curiosamente trabajaba como ferrocarrilero en una empresa de transporte de carga en su ciudad natal, de hecho no era tan complicado encontrar el switch de frenado de emergencia, ahí estaba, muy cerca de la pequeñuela -¡Presiona el Botón rojo a tu derecha! – señalándole la ubicación, era ahora o nunca, la niña no dudo ni un instante, retiro la tapa de seguridad –lo tengo- y lo apretó, en el costado izquierdo del primer vagón, nacían ferozmente unas estrías metálicas, era señal de que la bestia no estaba contenta, el metal chillaba como nunca, sin misericordia los frenos detenían rápidamente al gran metálico, el movimiento no tuvo nada de imperceptible puesto que la sacudida no se hizo esperar, las pesadas ruedas por fin hicieron su labor de detenerse por el largo viaje.

La última parte del trayecto no fue lo que esperaba, a nadie le gustaría que lo pusieran debajo del Tren para sobrevivir, aunque aquí fue necesario hacerlo, Claire, se sentía más que aliviada al ver que el recorrido terminó, y que la salida estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero la pregunta era: ¿habrán sobrevivido León y Sherry al embate indetenible de aquella cosa?, no quería pensarlo, era salir de ahí con ellos, giró su cuerpo a un lado para salir, al ver que el túnel estaba por concluir -Al fin, la salida- se sentía más que aliviada.

León era suertudo, si hubiera demorado unos minutos, ya serían parte del decorado de la Malformación Birkin, no quedaba mucho tiempo, no dudo ni un segundo más y bajo con Sherry a la parte frontal del Galaxie 5000, estaba preocupado, Claire, no estaba ahí –Y Claire, Claire ¿dónde estás?- no se hizo esperar, ambos los invadía la preocupación, hasta que… -Aquí- la suave voz de la chica, los tranquilizó, en especial verla viva, pero, no era la única, los tentáculos estaban desmoronando lo que quedaba del tren, las ventanillas de los costados superiores de cada vagón se rompían una por una indicando su cercanía, esa cosa era veloz a pesar de su descomunal, deforme, asqueroso aspecto y tamaño, no tenían ya nada más que hacer, los tres se dispusieron a salir de aquella pesadilla para terminar con todo esto, Sherry comenzó a marearse en el trayecto, y León estaba resintiendo la herida en el hombro, una bala no era cualquier cosa, en especial cuando eres un principiante, a pesar de ello, seguiría adelante, tomó a Sherry y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas dejando muchas cosas atrás, no sólo a la bestia que intentó asesinarlos en varias ocasiones, sino que a una mujer que guardaría en su corazón por siempre.

La 3era Malformación de William Birkin, era terriblemente abyecta, sin consciencia alguna, ni sentimientos humanos, seguía sin detenerse, estaba creciendo invadiendo cada vagón, sus tres víctimas han dejado el tren, la cabina muestra un reloj en retroceso, sólo quedan, 3, 2, 1, 0, esa cosa, junto con los carros estallaron ardientemente, extendiéndose sin piedad alguna, al mismo tiempo que despedazaba la ya deforme imagen que Birkin, las llamas abrasadoras no sólo consumían sin clemencia la desaparecida humanidad del monstruo, sino que el mismo tren también, aunque se sentía ahogado, necesitaba respirar, buscar una salida, estaba delante de él, los tres sobrevivientes ya han escapado, no había más que consumir.

Los parpados de León mostraban sin duda el movimiento de sus ojos, hasta que por fin los abrió, el ruido en la sala de conferencias sin duda diríamos que fue el causante de devolverlo a la realidad, no obstante el mismo sueño lo hizo, él lo llamaría pesadilla posteriormente, puesto que era extraño soñar con un evento de casi más de diez años, que guardó en su corazón por mucho tiempo –¿Por qué?- cualquiera se lo cuestionaría, él sobrevivió junto con Claire Redfield y Sherry Birkin al incidente en los laboratorios Este y Oeste de Umbrella, no pudo seguir adelante debido a la herida que tenía, un viejo regalo y recuerdo que le dio Annette Birkin, por arriesgar su vida, cumpliendo su deber como buen elemento de Policía del Departamento de Raccoon, por rescatar a Ada Wong, con quien se reencontraría ocho años más tarde, en una misión en España, cosa que no quería recordar para nada, en especial los irritantes gritos de la hija del hoy Ex Presidente Graham, claro que eso no cambiaría su forma de ser, siempre dando lo mejor en cada misión, especialmente proteger a la gente del terrible Bioterrorismo.

La B.S.A.A., una organización Anti bioterrorista, que fue fundada poco después de la caída de la Corporación Umbrella, por once importantes elementos de varias partes del Mundo, y de los cuales destacan los siguientes: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Carlos Oliveira y León S. Kennedy, esté último indirectamente, porque en aquel entonces fue agente exclusivo de la familia presidencial, hoy la Alianza para la evaluación de la seguridad frente al bioterrorismo, se ha extendido, conformando varias ramas alrededor del Planeta, que trabajan arduamente para contrarrestar el orden, había tenido leves problemas en India cuando la Corporación Wilpharma comenzó a experimentar con el Virus T, con la excusa de encontrar una vacuna, León quería asegurarse de eso, en especial cuando llego un reporte sobre el secretismo que mantenía, para él fue imposible viajar para verlos con sus propios ojos, aunque sería informado por su fiel contacto, Hunnigan, más tarde le encomendaron una importante misión, más que eso, era solucionar un grave problema en el Aeropuerto del poblado de Hardvarville, donde vería azarosamente a una vieja camarada, una de las rocas sobrevivientes del Acontecimiento en Ciudad Raccoon, Claire Redfield, lamentablemente no hubo el suficiente tiempo de platicar, si bien, ni importaba que fuera parte indirecta de la B.s.a.a. su trabajo como agente, lo mantenía muy ocupado, pero confiaba que podría platicar con Claire con toda la calma del mundo, no gozaba del tiempo que deseaba, ni siquiera el necesario para poder seguir con la búsqueda de Sherry, un nombre vago para la gente que desea ignorar la realidad, no obstante para él, y para Claire, no lo era, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente de nuevo, remembrando un momento doloroso, hace casi más de diez años que había ocurrido, el secuestro de la pequeña e inocente Sherry Birkin.

Ciudad Raccoon fue devastada totalmente, Claire Redfield a pesar de sus heridas, del tremendo agotamiento que sentía después de lo vivido en lo que quedaba de la pequeña metrópoli, así como de los restos de los Laboratorios de Umbrella, con León y Sherry, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor, tenia que encontrarlo de alguna u otra forma, Sherry empezó a sentirse mal poco después de salir del túnel, la vacuna contra G, tenía sus efectos secundarios, que ninguno de los dos ignoraba, algo de fiebre, dolor de cuerpo, de cabeza, León sabia perfectamente que Claire quería encontrar a su hermano, por lo tanto decidió encargarse de la pequeña, y darle a su compañera, la confianza que necesitaba para dejarlos solos, quizá fue una decisión incorrecta, de hecho su conciencia le machacaría eso, cuando ocurrió la desaparición de la niña… un evento que nunca olvidará.

No podía permitir que el tiempo siguiera avanzando de esa forma, Sherry había sido separada de él, poco después de haber sido salvados de los eventos en Ciudad Raccoon por personas que decían ser Agentes del Gobierno.

León estaba escuchando las noticias, tonterías, eran tonterías lo que percibían sus oídos, -¿Ciudad Raccoon destruida?- no lo podía creer, la Ciudad a donde fue enviado en su primer día de trabajo, fue simplemente devastada por un misil táctico nuclear, que borró literalmente la pequeña ciudad del mapa, ¿fue la única manera para controlar la infección?, probablemente.

Eso era algo que él desconocía, hasta que fue enviado junto con Sherry a la sección de Interrogatorios en la Central Policiaca de Ciudad de Front Ville, durante el recorrido fueron tratados como a los arrestados, ¿eran en realidad agentes del gobierno? –Lo dudo- sabia que tenían mala fama por el trato que daban, él acababa de comprobarlo cuando arribaron estos los obligaron a permanecer en habitaciones diferentes.

Poco a poco un nudo se le formaba en el estomago, sus pensamientos se revolvieron abruptamente, de un momento a otro no se dio cuenta que se había levantado, mucho menos que caminaba rondando como León enjaulado, era gracioso su nombre le quedó como anillo al dedo cuando empezó a comportarse como tal, regreso en sí cuando sintió el dolor agudo al golpear la mesa, mientras pensaba en el pésimo trabajo que había hecho como policía –Y ¿si habían quedado más sobrevivientes en la ciudad?- quiere decir que Ada Wong no fue la única persona que no se pudo salvar, y ahora lo alejaban de Sherry, una niña indefensa que supervivió ante la pesadilla de ver como sus padres se convertían en víctimas de Umbrella –Rayos, ¿por qué estaba pasando esto?- como la gente por culpa de un virus llamado T y G, creaba a los seres más nauseabundos sobre la faz de la Tierra, los muertos volvían a caminar, por aquella arma bio orgánica que no supieron controlar, a quien quería engañar, no ignoraban en lo absoluto lo que hacía, en esa época él si lo desconocía.

La ira nublaba su mente cada vez que recordaba como eran salvados por gente que después los mantendrían en custodia, hasta que, plaff!, su puño se estampo de nuevo contra la mesa, hecha de madera reciclada, aunque eran fáciles de romper, el pegamento mantenía muy bien conglomerado los restos, sin embargo el tremendo golpe, sugería que no, la ira es una droga muy poderosa, más cuando la sabes canalizar bien, León lo había hecho, las astillas estaban clavadas en sus feroces nudillos, su dolor no era físico, era impotencia por muchas cosas, su rabia se extendía en todo su ser, tremenda culpa hacia que estrujara su puño cada vez más y más contra la mesa, escaparon de aquella traumática experiencia, sólo para que…

¿¡PARA QUÉ!, MALDICION!-gritaba de rabia su mente, para que los trataran como objetos, para que decidieran que hacer con ellos, gradualmente se notaba el ceño más fruncido, sus facciones se tornaban duras, furiosas, su toque alegre que tuvo cuando recién acababan de sobrevivir se perdía, si trabajase para ellos, no sería como ensuciarse las manos de la sangre de toda la gente que ha muerto, bien podría ponerles fin, tal vez podría detenerlos así.

De pronto, su lucha por comprender todo, se vio interrumpida súbitamente al escuchar pasos acercándose –Trata de regular tu respiración- se decía así mismo, podía hacerlo, aunque el ceño se negaba a desaparecer, no quería por más que lo intentaba, hasta que, la puerta se abrió rechinando, malditas bisagras, si esto fuera un robo, el ladrón tendría muy mala suerte, claro que aquí no era el caso, la situación ya era desagradable de por si, sumándole ruido, era de lo peor, León decidió sentarse, mantener la calma, juntó simplemente sus palmas, mientras subía los codos a la mesa, era estratégico, pues con uno de ellos cubrió el daño que le había hecho a la misma, tuvo que alzar las manos lo suficiente para apoyar su mentón, su mirada se fijo en el sujeto que había entrado, un hombre de edad, estaba ante él.

Era un hombre que dio una breve introducción, diciendo ser un agente de los Estados Unidos de América, León no dejaba de observarlo, si su mirada pudiera matar, aquel agente, ya no estaría en este mundo, no tenía nada en contra de él en realidad, pero no era razón suficiente para que los tuvieran casi encerrados, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, -Dejen a Sherry en paz, ella es inocente- sus palabras no pudieron contenerse más, salieron con un tono de molestia, aunque no quisiera, estaba rogándoles, defendiendo a la pequeña.

El sujeto solamente dio un leve sorbo a su café, bajándolo lentamente hacia la mesa, tomó un cigarrillo –Sabe demasiado- escueto, no existía otra palabra que lo describiera mejor, elevó la mirada hacia León, fijándola en sus ojos, mientras encendía aquel vicio que quizá lo mataría, claro de no ser que una bala se adelantará al evento -Pero… tienes valor, este es un buen trato, elige.-

Ante las palabras del agente, León estaba en posición de hacer nada, ahora lo entendía, nuevamente se sentía así, un inútil -¿Qué va a pasar con ella?- deseaba saberlo, a lo que el hombre respondió -Tranquilo Sr. Kennedy, será custodiada por nuestros mejores elementos- mejores elementos, las palabras se reprodujeron en su mente una y otra vez, -no hay otro camino- era inevitable, lo sabia.

Sherry Birkin, se encontraba junto a una ventana, donde lo único que podía ver, era la lluvia golpear con ímpetu el vidrio, su mirada además de perdida, sólo reflejaba tristeza, aunque no estaba sola, era custodiada por otro agente del gobierno, quien estaba fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo, era como si tratasen de dejarla sola nuevamente, al ver la chiquilla no decía nada, decidió preguntarle curioso –Dime pequeña… ¿tienes algún familiar cercano?- posándose en el escritorio, no dejaba de verla, ahí sentada, ante la ventana empañada por el calor que ejercía, aunque tuviera familia, no la soltarían tan fácilmente, ella decidió abrazarse, al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos para recordar la promesa de Claire, ella se repetía una y otra vez, con esperanza –Estoy segura… que ella volverá por mi, no puede olvidarme- su voz interna, denotaba una angustia que no podía controlar.

Albert Wesker era un hombre lleno de sorpresas, estratega, frío y calculador, había escapado de la muerte gracias a su buen colega William Birkin, detrás de la inyección que le facilitó, la que lo traería de vuelta al mundo de lo vivo había una historia inimaginable, era eso, otra historia, él mejor que nadie hacia su trabajo, rescató a Ada Wong, su agente, del destino imputado a Ciudad Raccoon, en aquel entonces, había obtenido, a T, a G y a NE-T, como los principales virus, pero hacia falta algo más, algo que complementaría sus planes, y era la hija de Birkin, sabia donde encontrarla, era fácil, demasiado fácil.

Las puertas de la oficina donde estaba Sherry Birkin, fueron despedazadas de un golpe por un hombre, un solo hombre cuya venganza dejaría pendiente para un momento crucial, Wesker seguía sus propias reglas, y si deseaba que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que hacerlas él mismo, el agente ante la sorpresiva intromisión del ex Capitán de la Unidad S.t.a.r.s., no pensó en otra cosa que en una infiltración, pero lo que ignoraba es que aquel hombre con gafas negras no venia acompañado, él era su propio ejercito, bang, bang, bang; los disparos gritaron feroces en toda la estación, resonando en uno de los muros que conformaban la estructura, los sustos no se hicieron esperar, Sherry no sabia lo que pasaba, recordaba aquel sonido y el hecho que nunca significó nada bueno, temerosa, se oculto del verdugo del agente que acababa de morir empalado por un golpe directo al corazón -Hum, hu, hu, hu, hu, hu, correspondo… el poco entretenimiento que me ofrecen, pero no tengo el tiempo que ustedes desperdician- a pesar de sobrevivir de las frías y profundas garras de la muerte, su voz seguía siendo varonil, ronca, con un tono amable y cruel a la vez, que si fuera real, no sabríamos que hacer ante él.

Los pasos iban en un aumento considerable, León y varios elementos de la estación entraron de golpe a la sala donde se encontraba Sherry –Sherry- primero susurro, desplazándose observaba el entorno –Sherry!- no la veía, tal vez estaba oculta –vamos, vamos!- su nerviosismo iba en aumento al no recibir respuesta de la pequeña, el lugar estaba desordenado, no era un buen presagio, pudo distinguir un zapato, se aproximo para encontrarse con el cadáver del agente en el suelo, cosa que no le importó en lo absoluto a él, es cruel, pero lo importante, es importante y tiende a anteponerse ante cualquier cosa, Sherry en ese momento era eso -Sherry!- su tono de voz denotaba que la desesperación iba en aumento, dentro de sí le gritaba que alguien de Umbrella estaba detrás de esto, ella desapareció, no cabía ni la menor duda -¿Quién-, una nueva interrogante que se sumaba al mar de dudas.

Maldijo el momento, maldijo a los agentes por su mediocridad, se maldijo por haber sido doblegado por una estúpida herida, -Claire… nunca me lo perdonará- fue lo primero que dominó su pensamiento, lo que ocupó su mente, ya no había forma de sentirse peor, estaba deshecho, sin embargo… no dejaría de buscarla.


	2. Chapter 2: Después de Kijuju

**Esta historia fue escrita por Konki Shiten Gummy-Alexiel Eliber Strife publicada en bajo el nombre de esta magnífica autora.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen Shinji MIkami y Capcom. Bueno algunos son queridos usuarios del foro XD. La idea y continuidad de la historia nos pertenece a Konki y a mí en un 100%.**

**Capítulo 1-2 : Después de Kijuju.**

La luna nocturna bañaba una de las ramas principales de la B.S.A.A. de Norte America con una lluvia de plata en cada rincón, aunque había partes que temían ser descubiertas, permanecían en la oscuridad, en espera del nuevo día, las nubes se conglomeraban una con otra, como si fuera una reunión, quizá la verdadera lluvia no esperaría, ya de por si el ambiente era caliente, poco a poco se tornaba fresco, los elementos de seguridad los disfrutaban, y cómo no hacerlo, estábamos en pleno auge del Verano, los truenos gritaron furiosos, y de ahí, se desplomo una llovizna fresca, gradualmente dejaría el encanto, puesto que se pronunció de golpe.

Esta rama era un edificio enorme, en todos los aspectos, y ahí dentro estaban sus mejores elementos, como los ex miembros de S.t.a.r.s., uno que otro antiguo oficial de R.P.D. y algunos de los sobrevivientes del hoy desierto de Ciudad Raccoon.

En la mente de León mantenía guardados muchos eventos de su vida, desde los buenos, hasta los malos, y de todas sus peores experiencias, la que predominaba día con día era lo ocurrido a Sherry, al fin y al cabo las cuestiones aumentaban tomando diferentes rutas y formas, a pesar de transcurrir poco más de diez años, pensó que la reaparición de Albert Wesker les daría las respuestas de su paradero, fue lamentable enterarse que expiró su último respiro al recibir dos cohetes que lo decapitarían sin decir nada, era su merecido, después de todos los problemas que había ocasionado, aunque hubiera sido indirectamente, no le gustaba recordar que Ada estuvo trabajando con ese maniático, lo gratificante fue… cuando se enteró que ella manejaba la identidad de agente doble, pero ¿para qué compañía ejecutaba tan complicadas misiones?, ni siquiera él ni la BSAA lo sabían, decidió olvidarlo y concentrarse, para eso estaba ahí, en una organización que apoyo para su creación y crecimiento, pero que no era parte significativa de la misma, faltaba poco para lo que venía, la famosa reunión, más que una juntilla con los altos mandos, era un tipo de conmemoración, era necesaria, la tormenta por fin se tranquilizó, y había transcurrido sólo un mes de los eventos en Kijuju, y los celebrados : Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar y Josh Stone, pero como olvidar la reincorporación de Jill Valentine, tras encontrarla viva, seguramente debía ser una superviviente nata, por todo lo que ha escuchado, imaginó lo que vivieron estando allá, no sólo era el intenso calor, era enfrentar por primera vez a criaturas que él combatió, él creyó que su vida permanecería con la marca de lo que vivió, para su buena suerte no quedó tan afectado, como la hija del ex presidente Graham, que tuvo que ir a varias sesiones de terapia, sino es que sigue yendo, pero esa es una vida pasada, -Vaya, y pensar que pude haber estado con Chris- susurro, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa, lo pensaba detenidamente, las interrogantes que siempre le venían a la cabeza tras escuchar sobre cualquier misión -¿pudo seguir un mejor camino?, ¿sin tantas bajas?-, nunca existirían esas respuestas, y tal vez el mejor sendero es…, -el ya recorrido ¿no?- concluyó, puesto que el evento comenzaría pronto.

Chris Redfield tenía tan sólo un mes de haber regresado de Kijuju, una aldea ubicada en Tanzania, en África, con su compañera Sheva y el instructor de ella Josh, ambos, miembros de la B.S.A.A. del Oeste de África, pero hacía falta alguien, una chica rubia, muy albina y guapa, que nadie reconoció, hasta que Chris busco la manera de introducirla de nuevo, fue complicado, muchos creyeron que su muerte era definitiva, aunque otros no abandonaron la esperanza, Jill Valentine volvió, era obvio que todos se quedaran congelados ante la noticia –Jill Valentine, sobreviviente del Incidente de la Mansión Spencer, el Accidente de Raccoon, el Asalto a los Cuarteles de Umbrella en Rusia, quien increíblemente murió en el año 2006 cuando protegió a Chris del temible Wesker- decían los que la admiraban, elementos que la consideraban una leyenda viviente, tal como con Chris, quien entre los miembros de la organización y por algunas personas de diversos países ya era visto como un Superhéroe, para el agrado de todos, han regresado, la felicidad y la tristeza eran sentimientos mezclados, puesto que muchos no habían podido regresar con vida, hombres y mujeres que serán recordados por siempre, ser miembro de la B.S.A.A. no era estar sentado en una escritorio, leyendo las noticias o comiendo rosquillas, era una labor difícil, profesional, donde todos y cada unos de los elementos que conformaba toda esta gran Organización, funcionaba gracias al otro, a su esfuerzo.

Habían estado muy ocupados durante un mes, para poder elaborar un reporte detallado sobre lo vivido en África, en todo ese tiempo Chris no dejaba de reflejar una indescriptible felicidad, por tener a Jill de vuelta, aunque con un look muy diferente, no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba despreocupado, su peor enemigo y némesis por fin recibió su merecido, la muerte, podría llevar una vida tranquila, sin dejar de luchar por erradicar el cáncer en la Tierra, al principio notaron en Chris un cambio un tanto drástico, como consecuencia de lo que experimentó en Kijuju, y ¿quién no lo haría?, incluso León, cuando volvió de España, no pensaba en otra cosa, más que en terminar definitivamente con esa tragedia, además de haber mejorado su español.

Todo iba a la normalidad ulteriormente de su regreso, la segunda semana comenzó, cada día era sobrevivir de nuevo a los recuerdos que paulatinamente querían atajarlo, hasta que llegó el día que se efectuó una pequeña ceremonia, en sí, era una rueda de prensa de la BSAA, donde ocurrió lo inesperado, Chris tuvo su primer ataque, el discurso ya lo tenía listo, no era difícil, estaba acostumbrado, desde que estuvo con los S.t.a.r.s. lo hacía, aunque esta ocasión, a pesar de haber abordado con toda confianza el momento, su seguridad ante el público fue decayendo, los flashes de las cámaras eran incesantes, los reporteros tenían una exclusiva, no podían dejarlo ni un segundo, era un héroe, que había cumplido su misión en el mismísimo infierno, unas cuantas palabras fueron las que abandonaron su boca, hasta que de pronto, el enemigo de la seguridad se presento, el tartamudeo en él era absurdo, demasiado extraño, luego de un instante enmudeció, su rostro pálido, sus ojos parpadeando como si la luz le molestara, algo aconteció en su mente, nadie sabia que era lo que le pasaba, su rostro se congeló, la rueda de prensa se tenía que suspender totalmente, el Comandante en Jefe justificó bien el momento, -Parece que Chris está un poco agotado tras su reciente vuelo- disculpándose por lo ocurrido, lo enviaron sin duda alguna a la sección médica de la organización, donde Rebecca Chambers sería la encargada de atenderlo, todos estuvieron preocupados, León fue el primero en verlo, en aconsejarlo, aunque él no tuvo repercusiones como Chris, si fue necesario platicar con alguien.

Jill Valentine en cambio no tuvo tanto problema para readaptarse a su vida, a su trabajo y a sus amigos, poco antes del ataque de Chris, recibió ordenes de permanecer en observación, debido a los experimentos que realizaron en ella, el Virus T seguía latente, pero era inofensivo, para su suerte no se presentaron secuelas tan pronunciadas como las que tuvo su compañero, una que otra pesadilla en las noches eran lo más grave, afortunadamente se rehabilitó pronto, tanto mental como físicamente, puedo decirles que era un poco raro, y excepcional entrenar con ella, puesto que su agilidad era increíble, su fuerza, destreza, no importaba, seguía siendo la misma Jill Valentine.

Una cita era quizá lo que necesitaban ambos, especialmente Chris, quien no quería platicar nada de lo que padeció en la ceremonia, mucho menos hablar sobre Kijuju, quería olvidar todo, él así lo deseaba.

La luna estaba hermosa, era una madrugada joven, decían que era el clímax de la noche, Chris se tomó la molestia de preparar la cena, unas jugosas carnes asadas, acompañadas de cerveza fría, y como tentempié, una sabrosa crema de zanahoria, quería ser lo más atento posible, puesto que estuvieron separados dos años, era una cena para deleitar a su vieja compañera, por lo que preparó la heladera con un Champ Laurent Perrier Cuv Ros Brut, era un vino Francés, que siempre quiso ella probar, pero el destino, llamado Wesker lo evitó, temporalmente, ahora que esta devuelta podría recuperar ese tiempo, tal vez.

Jill sabia que la velada tendría que ser perfecta e inolvidable, estaba a punto de salir de su departamento, claro que no sin antes arreglarse, ahí estaba, ante el espejo, viéndose fijamente, no se reconocía -¿Quién soy ahora?- se decía así misma, quiso pintarse el cabello al arribar a la ciudad, incluso aprovecho para comentárselo a Chris, se sentía incomoda, pues era la imagen de alguien que intento matarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría, el viejo Barry le aconsejo olvidarse de lo ocurrido, era parte del pasado, como todas sus experiencias malas, Rebecca incluso le comento que no era grave, que viera lo positivo, se veía muy bien, por último, el golpe de gracia, se lo dio Chris, pensando que a él le agradaría la idea, su sorpresa fue cuando se lo expresó abiertamente, -Te ves más linda- ella no podía creerlo, sin embargo, su corazón se llenó de alegría, estaba lista, la cita era dentro de poco, no había tiempo que perder.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me quedo a ver el amanecer- Decía Chris mientras permanecía sentado contemplando la luna, a lo que Jill responde -Yo tampoco, antes… pensé que era complicado quedarme con alguien, ja, ja- soltando una risa de ironía –mejor dicho, encontrar a alguien que quisiera quedarse conmigo a verlo, ju, ju- soltando ahora una risa más fresca, Chris delineó una sonrisa sincera, hacía tiempo que Jill no lo veía tan contento –No se me ocurre mejor forma de poner fin a esta velada- la noche estaba por fenecer, aunque no sería la última, ni la primera, ambos estaban juntos, Jill se sentía en paz a su lado, era una mujer aún joven, muy decidida, sintió una leve molestia cuando él dijo que no pensaba en como terminar ese momento, ella no quería, hasta que valiente se lo dijo -¿Quién dijo que tenía que acabar?- era una propuesta fuerte si hubieran tenido 15 o 18 años, no era así, estaban solos, Chris no dejaba de mirarla, ahí en el balcón de su departamento, era un tiempo para ellos, exclusivo, nadie los interrumpiría, él era muy varonil, sabia comportarse, ella también, deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera, él se levantó, tomo el vino y lo sirvió en dos copas largas, se dirigió calmadamente y se sentó justo detrás de ella, Jill tomó su copa, -¿Quieres confesar algo?- sonriente mientras era abrazada por él, de pronto, las luces que estaban en los postes fallaron, comenzaron a parpadear como si fueran alarmas, la luz reflejaba con la copa hacia Chris, esto empezó a ocasionarle una leve molestia – ¿Chris?, ¿qué pasa?- decía ella con un leve tono de preocupación al notar aquel mismo parpadeo que vio en la ceremonia, no dudaba que algo le sucedía -¿estás bien?- no lo estaba, sufría de un leve dolor tanto en cabeza como en las sienes, algo que se acrecentaba de golpe –¿¡estás bien! Chris- el registro de angustia en la voz de Jill, denotaba miedo –¿Chris!- estaba en shock, no se soltaba la cabeza, en un pestañeo, todo regreso relativamente a la normalidad.

Los recuerdos de los eventos en Kijuju lo perseguían sin cesar, el miedo no tenía freno, su mente no quería aceptarlo, los malos recuerdos no lo dejarían tan fácilmente, inconscientemente volvía a Kijuju, a experimentar la misma muerte en vida.

Estaba acostado en su cama, un techo familiar, Jill no lo abandonaría mucho menos en ese estado, sus ojos reflejaban miedo, no sabía lo que le pasaba a su fiel compañero, aguardaba paciente a que despertara, hasta que escucho su voz –La muerte no es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso- por fin habló, inmediatamente su inquietud se convirtió en un alivio, no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar, pero no le exigiría nada más, Chris estaba despierto, sus parpados descubrieron sus ojos claros, y su mirada se dirigió a ella y dijo –A veces, la supervivencia puede ser peor que la muerte- a lo que Jill completo –El miedo nunca se olvida, ¿cierto?- concluyendo con una pequeña cuestión, él no sabia como terminar la velada, misma que tuvo un desenlace desagradable, al menos para él.

El entrenamiento era duro, Claire Redfield no podía seguirle el pasó a su hermano mayor, pero era necesario, después de lo acontecido en el poblado de Hardvarville se dio cuenta que no estaba en su mejor forma, quizá físicamente, pero preparada para otro incidente como el de Raccoon o Hardvarville, no, no lo ignoraba, era joven y prometía mucho, Terra Save, la tenían en forma, más mental que física.

Claire le comento una vez que derribaron su objetivo, un muñeco diseñado para el entrenamiento que daban en la B.S.A.A. –Me han dicho que el loquero de la empresa creía…- y antes de concluir, Chris la interrumpió sin realmente querer hacerlo –Así que Claire Redfield ahora escucha a loqueros- Claire sintió un poco de hostilidad en el comentario, ¿por qué?, simplemente estaba al pendiente de lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, -Sólo quiero saber cómo esta mi hermano-, él se hinco, viendo el suelo húmedo y con pequeños charcos, no quería hacerla sentir mal, no ignoraba para nada que tenia problemas, –No te preocupes por mí- queriendo darle confianza a su pequeña hermana, al verla concluyó –No necesito que me salven- era más que claro, y tenía mucha razón, no era un jovenzuelo de bachillerato, era un hombre, que tenía detrás de él, muchos años de experiencia, claro que ninguno como Kijuju.

Pero sí necesito que me salven- Era lo que pensaba en ese momento, no podía doblegarse ante su hermana, no era que no pudiera, no lo quería, no deseaba que lo vieran indefenso, de pronto, ella desenfundó su pistola de golpe, abriendo fuego a algo detrás de él, los disparos eran continuos, sin ceso que mostrar, el cañón de la pistola valiente escupía sus torpedos hacia su blanco, los casquillos vacíos se desplomaban sin vida en los charcos alrededor, Chris no veía otra cosa que no fueran destellos, otro ataque, ya no podía más, estaba viendo alucinaciones, Kijuju, ¡Kijuju!, ¡KIJUJU!, los muros manchados de sangre, no sólo eran borrones, era un nombre, un nombre que le traía de vuelta las peores lecciones de vida y muerte, vivencias horrendas, el último disparo se escucho seco, Claire estaba desconcertada ante la reacción muda y endurecida de su hermano, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, aunque lo reflejara con su rostro, no podía creer lo que veía en él, su mirada muerta en un punto, ¿la veía a ella?, -¿Chris…?- no hizo nada, no quedaba duda, no le miraba en lo más mínimo – ¿Chris?- repitió con un leve registro de temor, por fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad, reaccionó –No, no, no- su voz no era la única que denotaba terror, su rostro, sus ojos, el reflejo de su alma era turbio, -¿Qué pasa?-se volvió, quizá hallaría lo que empezó a ponerlo así, el muro estaba limpio ante sus ojos, pero los de él veían claramente escrito con sangre su miedo ¡Kijuju!, la confusión era cada segundo mayor -¿Estás bien?- no hubo respuesta ante la pregunta, Chris se fue, silenciosamente, sin dejar de ver sus manos, introspecto, silente como las sombras que dejaba atrás, algo iba mal.

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena con Jill, y dos cuando tuvo el entrenamiento con su hermana menor, la noche era fría, la tercer semana estaba iniciando desde que volvieron de tierras africanas, Chris decidió salir un momento para aclarar su mente, como recomendación de su terapeuta, la ciudad era grande, y los pensamientos que invadían su mente también -¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?- se cuestionaba desde el día que salió a África, no tenía aún la respuesta, algo más ocupaba sus pensamientos, sabía que dentro de poco tendrían una reunión muy importante con los altos dirigentes de Tricell, la mismísima Abuela de Excella, la Distinguida Cabeza de la familia Travis, estaría presente, para rendir cuentas, más que eso era disculparse por lo ocurrido, hasta el momento no ignoraba que Tricell despidió a más de la mitad de su personal, en cuanto se enteraron de lo que Gionne tramaba, la mayoría de los científicos fueron enviados a institutos mentales puesto que las investigaciones que realizaron mientras escudriñaban la Plaga, afecto enormemente sus juicios, para la BSAA no era suficiente, incluso no valía que recibieran apoyo de la misma Corporación, no abandonarían el caso, se llevaría a cabo una minuciosa investigación, en especial a la división africana, dónde laboró la hoy fallecida Excella Gionne.

Su destino mientras conducía era incierto -¿A dónde voy?, es lo que me gustaría saber, desde que retorné, no sé a dónde voy, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, yo cambie, mi mente lo está intentando hacer, o, seguramente Claire tiene razón, la locura me está consumiendo, ese día en el entrenamiento no me pude controlar- meditabundo, nuestro héroe se doblegaba cada vez más y más, seguía adelante, no dejaba de ver el camino, no contemplaba para nada la belleza que producían las luces de la Ciudad nocturna, no eran capaces de distraerlo, era lo único, su pesado vehículo, una Hummer negra níquel disminuía la velocidad lentamente a mitad del puente, mientras se dirigía a la banqueta, era muy raro ver basura ahí, llantas ponchadas, alambres tirados, e incluso teníamos un carrito de supermercado, aunque lo fuera, era una metrópoli, el ambiente era adornado por una leve bruma proveniente del alcantarillado, se podía esperar de todo, la puerta del vehículo se abrió, Chris no demoró en salir, necesitaba un respiro, uno muy profundo, tuvo tres episodios donde se bloqueaba sin exponer ningún tipo de crisis, que en la mayoría de los casos, decaería con ese tipo de ataques, o convulsionaría, ya su doctor se lo comentó anteriormente, él era un caso especial, no le apetecería terminar en una clínica mental, acaso lo que vivió en la Mansión Spencer, ver a sus compañeros caídos convertidos en hambrientos cadáveres sin alma, su misión en el antártico por rescatar a su hermana, sus momentos junto a Jill cuando derrocaron por fin a Umbrella, no eran suficientes ¿para mantenerlo cuerdo?, a lo largo de su vida la muerte lo rodeó, desde que estuvo en la Fuerza Aérea, hasta el día de hoy –La muerte no es algo sencillo de ignorar- se decía constantemente.

Las vías de tren que pasaban junto al puente le traían de nuevo momentos que no deseaba vivir, estaban tomando conciencia, centrado, los conflictos que estaba teniendo, la lucha que su juicio llevaba a cabo, demostrarían que podía salir adelante sólo, se subió al borde del puente, era una locura, un paso en falso y no viviría para contarlo, además de ser un desperdicio, morir de una manera tan estúpida no era para nada su plan, simplemente era una prueba, le ponía todo el empeño que podía, en ese momento la niebla se fue disipando, las luces que iluminaban la zona mostraron no muy lejos a un grupo de perros acercándose por la avenida que entraba al puente, de nuevo… -No- el dolor en sus sienes regresaba, por más que cerrara los ojos no podía dejar de ver la imágenes de Kijuju, -YA NO POR FAVOR!- gritaba su mente, consumida por los recuerdos que maldecía, estos se reproducían como una cinta, más y más persistentes, ¿los horrores fueron peor?, ya no le extrañaba que al terminar las alucinaciones, vería la palabra Kijuju escrita en alguna parte, pero al final, sería diferente, su brazo derecho, estaba cubierto de sangre, el miedo vino cuando vio sus manos cubiertas de aquella tinta roja, era suya, congelado, no sabia que hacer, sólo faltaba autoinmolarse, la situación se torno desagradable cuando vio en su brazo derecho un tatuaje, que poco a poco tomaba coherencia la palabra, Kijuju, un tatuaje de sangre, estaba temblando, en medio de la noche, el tiempo no lo percibió para nada, nadie lo acompañaría en ese momento, era una noche solitaria, no podía encontrar todavía el significado de esto, era execrable, lo sabia, era el miedo que nunca olvidaría ¿acaso?, entonces una sombra se posó ante él cubriendo la lámpara –quédate ahí, viene una ambulancia por ti- Chris simplemente se quedó callado.

Enjaulado sería la mejor forma de mantenerse lejos del peligro- Fue lo que le dijo a su buen amigo Barry Burton, él era un hombre ya de edad, no podía hacer mucho por la BSAA, al menos ayudar a sus viejos camaradas era donde mejor le iba, durante un largo rato estuvieron platicando de la situación por la que pasaba Chris, sobre cuatro episodios, dónde su mente se perdía sin previo aviso, -Dolor, las sienes me duelen cuando va a pasar- entonces si le avisaban, no era agradable sentirlo, puesto que entraba en shock, tenía miedo de cometer alguna estupidez, el buen Barry sabia que Chris no era ningún estúpido, simplemente tenía que superarlo, eran los sabios consejos que podía darle a su viejo camarada, las horas transcurrían, recordando los buenos tiempos cuando luchaban juntos, eran aproximadamente las 23 horas de la noche, era tarde –Debo retirarme Chris, ya soy un hombre mayor, y debo cuidarme, además mis hijas se preocupan cuando llego tarde, ya sabes como son- exacto, lo sabemos, sus hijas estaban de visita en casa de Barry, una de ellas casada con dos hijos, un varón de nueve años y una pequeñuela de cinco, -Si no lo dudo, cuídate mucho- concluye Chris al dejarlo en la puerta, -Ah!, antes de irme, es probable que venga Jill, estaba preocupada por algo, ya te contara ella- él simplemente asintió, su rostro dibujaba un poco de intranquilidad.

Desde que se fue Barry han transcurrido dos largas horas, decidí meterme a la piscina, para meditar, buscando una respuesta, esperando a Jill, sé que le debo una disculpa- Introspecto, su rostro no cambiaba, tomo una grabadora –Hay sucesos de los que no puedes escapar, y hay enemigos que nunca mueren- cerró los ojos y surgieron las imágenes de Wesker, acaso él ¿era ese enemigo?, él estaba muerto, no hay duda que su cuerpo fue consumido por la lava, destruido por los dos misiles que dispararon cuando estaban en el helicóptero, pero ese enemigo del que habla, era el miedo que sentía, que no podía fenecer, estaba en lo cierto -El cerebro humano es un mecanismo complejo, cuando la imagen se graba en él… permanece cual cicatriz para siempre- no era mentira, la tele de pronto se encendió, el ruido de la interferencia lo asustó súbitamente, desde el primer episodio empezó a cargar una pistola beretta, la cual sin duda alguna tomo y abrió fuego a la pantalla, el corto produjo de golpe varios destellos, otro ataque, pero esta vez fue mayor, se reprodujo en su mente el momento más doloroso, ver a Jill convertida en un enemigo, por culpa de Albert Wesker, las imágenes se pronunciaron sin piedad alguna, podía sentirlo de nuevo! –Jill- susurró, sus ojos estaban congelados del temor que se cernía en su interior, el agua tibia esta ya gélida, su cerebro no tendría misericordia, -Jill!- aumentaba la voz… hasta que… sus recuerdos lo llevaron al momento del sacrificio de su compañera, cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de su némesis, Jill no dudo en nada, se sacrificó –JILL!- su grito ahogado, despareció en la soledad que estaba sintiendo.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, Jill había llegado al departamento de Chris, llevaba consigo algo en la mano, que no se veía totalmente, su rostro denotaba algo más que una simple preocupación, estaba angustiada, cuando se dispuso a entrar escucho un grito desesperado –JILL!- asustada no dudo ni un instante más, su compañero de casi toda la vida estaba en peligro, las escaleras parecían eternas, no terminaban, -¡Ese grito fue de Chris!- su mirada reflejaba mucho temor, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entró con la pistola empuñada, era su espada en esa era moderna, lista ante cualquier peligro, no había nada, -¿Chris?- tenía temor, su respiración se aceleraba, no quería imaginar nada, se desplazó rápidamente al notar movimiento en el baño, aceleró, empujo la puerta y vio a Chris en la bañera –Oh dios!- se había ahogado, no dudo en nada, enfundo su arma, lo tomo de la cabeza sacándolo -Chris!- lo sacó de golpe, salió con el rostro chorreando de agua y sudor, apuntándole, Jill simplemente lo soltó levantando las manos en señal de calma, él mostraba algo peor que preocupación, -¿Y si sabe ya algo?- de todas maneras se enteraría, tomo sus manos, al mismo tiempo que bajaba el arma, se quedó mirando sus ojos claros, y notó algo diferente, ya no tenia nada turbio como la vez pasada, se veía mejor –No importa cuánto empeño ponga en el intento… no puedo escapar de mis recuerdos- dijo con una voz ronca, ella sólo le miraba fijamente -¿Por qué tuve que ir yo?-elevo la mirada hacía ella, mientras se cuestionaba -¿Por qué no otra persona?- ella no tenía la respuesta, se sentía impotente, estar con él y no poderlo ayudar, bajo el rostro apenada, antes de decir nada, Chris termino –Fui yo, quien decidió seguir adelante, Sheva también, no era sólo Kijuju, eras tu, continué luchando, simplemente porque sabia que estabas viva- esto alentó a Jill, no podía evitar sonreír, sin embargo… en un suspiro su sonrisa se vio consumida, al recordar por qué estaba ahí, las noticias no eran nada agradables, y él lo sabía, eran compañeros, estaban muy unidos, podían leerse -Cuantos más horrores se graban en la retina… más difícil es olvidarlos, puedo verlo en tus ojos Jill- la leyó como si fuera un libro abierto ante sus ojos, nada le impresionaba, pero lo que tenía que decir… era mucho peor que lo que mostraban sus ojos, su mirada, su voz… fue al principio llena de ese miedo inmortal –We… Wesker… Wesker está vivo!-


	3. Chapter 3:La Dama de Rojo

**Capítulo 2 : Malas Noticias**

_Capítulo 2-1 : La dama de rojo._

Es increíble como el tiempo avanza sin piedad alguna. Como en un momento cambia nuestra vida. Las calles están llenas de gente, la gran mayoría con la única angustia trivial de los detalles de la vida diaria. Cuando él, junto a muchas personas intentan salvar este Mundo, suena estereotipado, a pesar de eso, hay todavía aquellos que tienen el valor de llamarles héroes, y ¿acaso no lo eran?. Proteger a la gente inocente era su deseo, incluso su trabajo.

-Aunque hayas fallado varias veces…- Abandonó sus pensamientos un momento. Su café estaba tibio, no le gustaba de todo así, era su culpa, inmerso durante mucho rato en sus pensamiento, ¿cuál era la razón?, Wesker estaba muerto, ya no quedaba nada de Umbrella, tanto la B.S.A.A. Así como Terra Save fueron enviados a normalizar la situación en África, algo parecido con España. Se apartó de la ventana del comedor, y camino a la puerta para salir, era necesario despejarse un rato, ya que la paz no duraría mucho. De eso estaba seguro.

La noche se avecinaba y la tarde dejaba suavemente su último destello solar, las luces de los faros y de los vehículos no esperaron la oscuridad y decidieron ahuyentarla –Que día más aburrido- pensaba mientras caminaba entre todas las personas, todos y cada uno de ellos introspectos, sumergidos en sus propios asuntos. Él simplemente era uno más de ellos.

No era ni agente ni sobreviviente del incidente de Raccoon. Un civil como cualquier otro con una vida que llevar, sin embargo no era así. Él deseaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos gozar a lo mejor de una existencia tan monótona como los que lo rodeaban. Pudo haber cumplido temporalmente su sueño de ser Policía, detener a unos cuantos ebrios, entrometerse en las peleas de pandillas y regresar a su casa contento de su labor, y no fue así, tuvo una experiencia única en una pequeña ciudad que termino convirtiéndose en un desierto. ¿Era el destino?, nadie podrá responderle. Ahora vive en la gran metrópoli, donde estaba establecida la rama principal de la B.S.A.A. de Norte América.

Durante un corto y relativo recorrido, sintió su espacio invadido por un instante. Detuvo su andar con el fin de intentar visualizar algún blanco, no supo si él lo era o bien estaba alrededor o cerca de su área, más que por instinto, desarrolló con su entrenamiento la capacidad de leer a la gente y sentir si lo vigilaban. Lo primero que hizo fue echar una mirada furtiva, rápido se dio cuenta que él era el objetivo, los edificios con ventanas, los techos abiertos no le quisieron ayudar en nada. Por lo tanto prosiguió a dar un giro natural para evitar sospecha en su observador.

Si este misterioso espectador gozaba de un entrenamiento igual o incluso superior al de él, la probabilidad de adivinar, o bien saber quien era entre la multitud se redujo de 1 contra 100. El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente, -¡Ahí!- se susurro y acertó, de la multitud que adornaba el lugar, una mujer sobresalía de todos, se localizaba recargada en un vitral protegido con duros barrotes de acero cromado.

No era simplemente su ropa, un pantalón rojo levemente ceñido, zapatillas negras, y un tipo de blusa rojo vino con cuello un poco alto. La primera impresión no sólo lo desconcertó, los recuerdos lo aturdieron –Podría… ¿podría ser ella?- al elevar su mirada junto con su rostro, pudo notar que el cabello era ligeramente más largo de lo que ella tenía en aquel entonces, esto le produjo una leve confusión, quería ver su mirada, sus ojos le dirían la verdad, pero no fue así, unos anteojos de sol rojo mate ocultaban toda alma, a pesar de eso sabía que lo observaba. Su confianza no podía traicionarlo -¡Es ella!-.

La chica logró lo que quería, se dio la vuelta con toda la gracia que su cuerpo le ofreció, una elegancia singular, obviamente León no era el único que tenía su mirada sobre ella, eso no le importaba, la primer parte de su plan fue un éxito, lo tenía donde quería. Sus ojos no la dejaban de mirar. El ex policía de Raccoon se aproximaba rápidamente, -Hum, bien- mascullo al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado, se traslado hacia una puerta de madera con adornos metálicos, antes de entrar le arrojó una señal con el movimiento delicado de su cabeza.

Tenía ubicada a la chica, era absurdo que la perdiera de vista, a un instante de cruzar la avenida, se le atravesó un gran camión de carga, -¡Maldición!- su mala suerte era testaruda, el semáforo se puso en rojo, y el maldecido transporte no se movía, -¿¡Y ahora! No voy a perderla, no de nuevo- no desaprovecharía en lo absoluto la oportunidad, no sólo de verla, sino de hablar con ella. Era arriesgado y muy sencillo, se paso por debajo del camión y prosiguió a cruzar la avenida, -Imbécil, ¡te van a matar!- era obvio, los conductores después de un día de trabajo monótono actuaban así, cosa que a él no le tomo importancia, notó el último movimiento de vida que la entrada de la cafetería le mostró, siguiendo sus instintos, aceleró e ingresó.

La puerta era pesada, no era gran cosa para él, al cruzar el umbral la gente enmudeció al escuchar la campanilla, ¿era un signo de bienvenida? Quizá el ruido chillón les molestaba, o sacaba de su platica, no sé si se lo pregunto, su rostro decía algo parecido, era miedo, No, el nerviosismo no quiso aguardarlo, entumiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, no sólo podía sentirlo, podía oler la presencia de ella, su concentración increíblemente no lo traicionó, no se percató cuando sus pies empezaron a moverse solos, sus cinco sentidos se coordinaron de nuevo para buscar a la chica por todo el lugar.

Ahí al fondo, debajo de las escaleras en un rincón la divisó, sentada en una silla de madera oscura, la pequeña mesa era exclusivamente para dos personas, el perfecto lugar para alimentar su incertidumbre, incluso donde las luces se perdían al mezclarse con la oscuridad.

El espacio le jugo una broma muy mala, en un instante el espacio que según era de varios metros de la entrada a la mesa, se convirtieron en centímetros, estaba de pie junto a la mesilla, la cual se hallaba perfectamente acomodada, dos platos, dos copas vacías, dos pares de cubiertos, las dudas no le ofrecían respuestas, que crueles, igual que las mujeres, desvió su mirada hacía la chica quien no perdía su sonrisa, su mente no le daba la manera de iniciar la platica, si le preguntaba ¿Quién era?

-No, no, para nada, ¡sé quien es!- si, tan bien lo sabía que ni siquiera pudo decir buenas noches. Justo cuando sus labios se separaron, -¿Joven?, usted supongo es el acompañante de la señorita, ¿gusta tomar asiento? Enseguida le traigo el menú- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? El chico podía presentarse fácil y confiadamente con cualquiera, pero sólo una persona podía ponerlo así, ¿tenía mala suerte? Mmh, es probable, cortés asintió con la cabeza, tomo asiento, quedando así ante la chica de rojo, no encontró otro nombre, puesto que fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el título de una vieja película.

El tiempo permanecía mudo, como odiaba eso. El encuentro anterior con ella fue totalmente diferente, mostró mucho mayor seguridad, ¿el entorno?, si era eso, la mujer inclinó con suavidad el rostro, dejando ver unos ojos grises, las gafas se deslizaban por aquella fina y oriental nariz, al retirarse la barrera que le impedía ver su alma, agregó -Tanto tiempo de no vernos, León- la misma voz, el registro sensual no cambió en nada, ni siquiera esa mirada profunda, sus labios rojos, que hacia tanto no sentía, era Ada, Ada Wong.

Todo pensamiento se perdería en ese instante, verla de nuevo después de casi más de cuatro años, no advirtió ningún cambio, esa mirada espontánea, los ojos delineados con sombras azul cobalto, su figura estilizada no podía decir nada, la belleza se alimentó de sus palabras dejándolo callado.

Jill sintió la garganta seca desde que se levantó, cada vez sujetaba más y más fuerte el vaso con agua, no podía olvidar el rostro de Chris cuando lo enteró de la cruda, horrible, sobretodo absurda realidad, no quería ni siquiera ella creer en sus mismas palabras, no era sólo su argumento, era el material visual que recibió, bien se dice que una foto dice más que mil palabras, aunque estas fueron tres, "Wesker está vivo", no podía decir ni hacer nada por él, aún no -Su mirada, su voz, quedó inmerso en la nada- se decía así misma, recordó lo último que escuchó salir de su viejo compañero –Wes… Wesker… ¿¡está… vivo!-

El sólo hecho de que eso fuese verdad, implicaba haberse visto expuesta en contra de sus compañeros de la B.S.A.A. No podía borrar los rostros de quienes asesinó, ni mucho menos las mil formas cambiantes adquiridas durante los ataques sufridos por esas criaturas inhumanas. Incluso estuvo a punto de matar a su compañero de viaje. Eso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

El siguiente sonido que se escuchó fue el del vaso estrellándose contra la pared, junto con el grito de Jill -¡INFELIZ!-.

Después de cinco minutos del saludo ya típico de Ada, León rompió el hielo, el frío silencio incomodo desapareció –Ada-

La chica sonreía cada vez más divertida –Después de tanto tiempo de no vernos y ¿es lo único que puedes decir?- era dura, León simplemente no le quitaba la mirada de encima, había cambiado un poco, pero aún así, imágenes de ella desde la primera vez que la conoció pasaban por su cabeza.

-Ada…- León inclinó un poco su cabeza observando aquel mantel bajo él -me da gusto ver que estas bien-. Era como si de cierta forma compartieran la misma impresión de la vez que se encontraron después del "Incidente Ciudad Raccoon", sólo sin la mala noticia de que trabajaba para uno de los ex miembros potencialmente más peligrosos de Umbrella. Sin embargo está vez es diferente, sabía lo del trabajo doble que ella ejecutaba, y ahora con Wesker muerto, no dudaba que se encontraba bien, que era libre, y formaban parte del mismo equipo. Pudo formar en su rostro una sonrisa como hace años no podía –de verdad me da gusto- decía mientras alzaba la mirada y la enfocaba en las facciones de aquella chica.

Como siempre aquel joven aunque sea por instantes la sacaba de su autocontrol de emociones al que se sometió después de lo de Raccoon, se lo impuso más que nada para poder hacer mejor su trabajo, no podía evitar sentirse mal en cierto modo, aquella mirada que veía dibujada en su rostro –¿De verdad?, ¿De verdad estaba feliz de verla?- lo cuestionó –era cierto- pensó, justo después de la duda, eso la hizo sentirse nerviosa, como una adolescente tonta a la que se le acababan de confesar, sintió un leve sonrojo en su mejillas, de verdad él era capaz de hacerla olvidar cual era la posición que había aceptado jugar y eso lo denotaba con el simple hecho de estar en esos momentos sentados, compartiendo un momento solos, pero… –Rayos, no lo olvides- su consciente la interrumpió –no olvides a que has venido, el tiempo… el tiempo está en tu contra- para la racha de mala suerte, este último pensamiento hizo que recobrara la postura.

León no dejaba de mirarla, pensaba que ninguna cosa que dijese en ese momento Ada podría arruinarle su felicidad. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Ada sonrió de forma bastante traviesa, mientras empezaba a hablarle a su acompañante –Parece que los chicos de la B.S.A.A. pudieron con este round-, colocando su mano a la altura del mentón, recargándose en ella. -Y eso que a mi parecer el Proyecto Uroboros era de todos los que había escuchado, el que prometía un orden totalmente nuevo para el ser humano, en resumen, el destino final. De verdad, el asunto en Kijuju era algo que realmente daba miedo, ¿no crees León?-.

Y al ex policía le ocurrió como siempre, como cualquier situación, por buena o mala que fuera, Ada era participe, se había equivocado en pensar que su encuentro fuera una suerte, ella logró borrar la sonrisa de su rostro tan fácilmente como pudo crearla.

Jill veía a Chris recostado, decidió darle su compañía de una u otra forma, él no quería creer que Wesker seguía con vida, ella estaba dispuesta a creerle, pero una cosa es lo que queramos creer y otra que el zapato llamado cruel realidad aplaste a la hormiga fiel a una idea absurda.

Por algún motivo presentía que el material era falso, al salir de la recámara tenía todavía sus dudas, pasó junto a la sala, esta era muy espaciosa, hasta llegar a la zona de entretenimiento, así lo llamaba él, un televisor de pantalla plana, con su sistema de audio rodeando una mesa pequeña al centro y un grupo de sillones alrededor, tomo asiento y consultó de nuevo el material que había recibido, aquel hombre de la foto sin duda era Wesker, inmediatamente notó algo que estaba fuera del contexto: la imagen le mostraba que era diferente al Wesker que logró divisar en la última batalla.

Paulatinamente recordó detalles, había sido un final tan perfecto para ellos, y no sería raro que fuese sólo una sombra. Estaba claro, la tremenda explosión y la lava acabarían con su cuerpo sin importar cuan monstruoso fuera, no podría soportar semejante presión, quedarían trazas de su existencia como mínimo, si en realidad hubiera sobrevivido, estaría reconstruido, como aquel hombre vestido de negro con máscara y voz cavernosa de esa saga de ciencia ficción, cuyo nombre no recordaba. No le importaba, pues lo imprescindible era la recuperación del estado mental de Chris.

Escuchó un quejido, sigilosa regreso a la habitación y vio a su viejo compañero, pensó de repente -¿Cuál es mi papel en tu vida? ¿Acaso somos más qué amigos? ¿Podemos rebasar los linderos del compañerismo laboral?-, no quedaba ni la menor duda, estar juntos por más de diez años, aunque dormir en su cama difícilmente significaba que fueran algo más, pero ella no quería pensar en eso, tenía trabajo que hacer, simplemente reprimió sus sentimientos de nuevo, por culpa de la sombra que aún los acechaba llamada Albert Wesker.

El día transcurría, las horas no se detendrían nunca, y ella trato por sus medios de averiguar todo lo que pudiera. Tomo la mini laptop que usaba Chris para trabajar, no importaba si se llevaba todo el maldito día, quería reforzar sus presentimientos, para ella no era suficiente la foto de un tipo parecido al traidor, que sin duda fue eliminado ese día en el volcán.

Jill se preguntaba, aunque en realidad se planteaba la idea, de que no bastaba la experiencia en contra de aquel sujeto, por lo que más quieran, hasta ella regreso de la muerte. Que el tipo fuera una tortura insufrible no bastaba, o simplemente por costumbre, sería válido llegar y decir que ser ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. tiene un complejo semejante al de las cucarachas, aunque le cortasen la cabeza, seguiría por ahí.

Chris murmuraba cosas inteligibles mientras dormía. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo lograr que conciliara el sueño, después de todo desde el día anterior no había dormido para nada.

Estuvieron brincando de un departamento a otro, los que formaban parte de la sección de investigación en la B.S.A.A. para solicitar de inmediato un equipo de apoyo que fuera a realizar un peinado minucioso en la zona donde Wesker perdió inevitablemente la vida. Eso quería creer. Aún cuando fuera parte de los fundadores de aquella organización, lo suyo era luchar por lograr esa paz, más que estar sentada en un escritorio sin hacer nada.

Las sospechas que provocaron las pruebas tendrían como consecuencia la negación del Jefe del Departamento de Investigación, era irrefutable, podría creerle a Chris, pero no era seguro, la realidad era irónica pues la burocracia al fin y al cabo estaba presente en todo lados.

Mientras veía a Chris, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su recamara, intentaba ver el lado optimista de las cosas, gracias a él y a Sheva, regresó en una sola pieza, el lado realista la obligaba a estar lo mejor preparada para pelear, y para eso, necesitaban algo más que una foto para confirmar lo que podría ser la inadmisible verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre lo ocurrido en Kijuju?- León no terminaba de comprender, ella no pudo robar la información pues los reportes no habían sido escritos. Él sabía todo esto, por eso platicó con Chris. Cómo era posible que ella los hubiera espiado, la simple idea era demasiado exagerada para él en ese momento.

Ella sólo le devolvió una sonrisa aún más enigmática, cuando León estaba por decir algo, la mesera interrumpió. -¿Están listos para ordenar?- León quería prescindir de la mesera y estar solo con Ada, no obstante ella se le adelanto, como siempre.

-Claro- se incorporo, apoyándose un poco en el respaldo, sin dejar de verlo y sin mover una de las manos de un costado de su rostro, con la otra deslizo suavemente el menú cerrado sobre la mesa, desviando un poco su mirada hacia la señorita que los atendía. -Quiero un Té Rojo Pu-Erh-. Al anotar el pedido a la joven no le extraño para nada la petición de la clienta, aunque raramente estaba escrito en su block de comandas pues sus virtudes eran poco conocidas. Dado el origen de Ada conocía la información y propiedades de aquel té de la medicina tradicional China. Su expatría.

–¿Y usted joven?- León deslizó su mirada de Ada hacía la mesera, -Rayos- como era costumbre y por enésima ocasión en ese rato estaba confundido. Con sus manos cubrió sus ojos mientras se masajeaba un poco las sienes. Tratando de controlarse.

-He oído que sirven un café americano delicioso- dice ella con singular alegría, mientras le propone que elegir, León se detuvo, antes de hablar y pensó –Creo que lo necesitaré- entonces inesperadamente se dirigió a la camarera –Si es buena idea, tráigame un Bidoun Nouaas, significa "Sin Sueño"- la mesera no podía creer lo que él pidió, dicha especialidad era un café árabe negro muy concentrado que entró al mercado gracias a la compañía Paul Haddad en América hacía poco más de tres años.

De hecho los únicos clientes que lo solicitaban eran ancianos, era muy inusual que alguien tan joven lo tomara, al anotar el pedido se preguntó si podría dormir un mes después de haberlo tomado. León sabía que Ada no sólo contribuía para quitarle el sueño, sino además le produciría terribles pesadillas, bien valía la pena arriesgarse y pagar los 12 dlls que costaba.

–Ok, un Té Rojo Pu-Erh para usted- señalándola -y un café Bidoun Nouaas para el joven– confirmando la orden -¿algo más?- y Ada fue la que volvió a responder –Nada más, gracias- se comporto como siempre, amable ante cualquier tipo de situación.

León esperó a que la señorita se retirara, volvió a preguntar con un leve tono de insistencia, si algo venía, quería los detalles más escudriñados posible -¿Cómo sabes lo de Kijuju? no hay reporte alguno bien detallado, los únicos que sabían de Uroboros eran los miembros de la B.S.A.A. enviados a África- quería una explicación, y debía obtenerla de inmediato. Tomo su papel como agente tal y como ella el de espía.

-Que por cierto la mayoría no tuvo un gran final, ¿no crees León?- interrumpía la chica con un tono un poco impúdico –Justo como esos sujetos que te acompañaron en España, tal vez si Chris hubiese ido solo, la cantidad de bajas no sería menor-

Las incógnitas seguían ahí, pues su acompañante ya no sólo era espía, además era psíquica…  
>-Eso no viene al caso, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo?, ¿Cómo es que siempre estas ahí?- y eso por enfocarse en ella, puesto que había alguien que siempre llegaba en el momento oportuno, y dejaba la escena del crimen sin mancha alguna, era otro tema por el momento, la platica a leguas no tendría ninguna salida, le estaba exasperando, en especial su silencio.<p>

Pensó -¿Por qué demonios siempre termino preguntando? y ella... jamás contesta- con un tono serio y claro, creyó que era el momento más apropiado para preguntar -¿Para quién trabajas?, Wesker esta muerto, eras una agente doble lo sé, dime ¿De quién eres aliado? -

La señorita llegó a interrumpirlos, para colocar sus ordenes en la mesita, menuda molestia, no era su culpa, simplemente, León no estaba de buen humor, y ¿quién lo estaría en esa situación?, a pesar de ser un hombre tranquilo, el ignorar ciertas cosas le incomodaban.

Por algún motivo ella siempre terminaba molesta. No le gustaba para nada verlo así, desde que lo conoció algo la impulsaba a contarle todo. Sin embargo dejarlo al tanto no era lo apropiado por el momento. Ella lo sabía, no le pagaban para eso o ¿sí?.

Aunque no quisiera, aquella mirada llena de frustración antes adornada por una sincera sonrisa le dolía demasiado, más de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

León levantó la taza de café para beberlo, estaba muy caliente y normalmente le gustaba acompañarlo con una rebanada de pan integral Alemán. No obstante en esos instantes lo único que deseaba era simplemente sustituir el trago amargo de lo que escuchaba de ella, y su café podría neutralizar aquel mal sabor de boca.

Colocó la pequeña taza sobre el plato para dar un leve suspiro. Elevó la mirada al mismo tiempo que mantenía sobre la mesa sus codos y sus manos a la altura de su nariz y boca –Responde mi pregunta Ada…- situando su mirada seria en los ojos de ella –¿Para quién trabajas?, Albert Wesker es un recuerdo lejano ahora-.

Ante la cuestión, Ada endulzó con una pizca de azúcar su té, prosiguió a darle un leve chisguete, mientras tornaba su mirada seria, tal como él.

–No has escuchado esa frase…- sostuvo con una pausa, al mismo tiempo que giró la cabeza a un lado, sin observar ningún punto en particular, -¿Cuál frase?- él denotó su curiosidad en el tono de voz, -aquella que dice "El mal nunca muere"-, León sencillamente frunció el ceño, de algún modo captó inmediatamente el mensaje en esas cuatro simples palabras.

Sus puños no dudaron en cerrarse, el crujido del cuero de los guantes se escuchó cada vez más y más fuerte -Wesker esta muerto Ada, el fue el principal responsable de lo ocurrido en África, y por fin encontró su final al ser derrotado por Redfield y Alomar, ya no tiene por qué ocurrir una tragedia tan grave como la de Ciudad Raccoon, ¡ya no!-.

Ella lo interrumpió, era realmente necesario hacerlo -Excella Gionne no era la única interesada en los complejos de Dios y absolutismo que Wesker poseía, ó en lo que significaba la existencia de él en sí-, el ambiente se tornaba más tenso y delicado.

-No entiendo, dices…- sin poder concluir su teoría, ella de nuevo se interpuso –Los incidentes en el Mundo entero no son única y exclusivamente los interceptados por los diferentes Gobiernos, ni por la B.S.A.A. o cualquier otra organización que lucha por mantener esta paz, afuera los terroristas no dejaran de buscar los B.O.W.s ni siquiera los Virus creados por Umbrella, ¿Crees que les importa las tremendas consecuencias que pueden ocasionar?- con un tono cínico, y tras decirlo volvió a tomar algo de té para proseguir, información que León tomaría muy en cuenta.

–Irving auspició las investigaciones de Uroboros, su muerte liberó al mundo de los tantos locos bioterroristas que desean el poder, crees que el hecho de mandarlos al infierno es suficiente… ¿para no verlos de nuevo?, Albert Wesker sólo necesitó… - se detuvo súbitamente, pensando que había dicho de más, por lo que decidió corregirlo, tal vez era demasiado tarde, pero bien valía el intento.

Los datos que le brindaba Ada no seguían un buen camino, no le quedaba duda alguna, el encuentro estuvo preparado.

–Alguien la esta ayudando a obtener toda esta información- no tenía razones para vacilar en esa idea. Él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, necesitaba pensar la siguiente pregunta para poder complementar lo obtenido.

Ella seguía hablando, pero él no la escuchaba, estaba meditando algo que dijo en particular  
>–Dijo, "necesitó", eso quiere decir…- habló de nuevo interrumpiéndola con el objetivo de tantear lo más que pudiera -No es posible, Chris describió la muerte de Wesker, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone e incluso Jill Valentine fueron testigos de ese desenlace- era cierto, no existía la posibilidad de una resurrección.<p>

-Al igual que en Ciudad Raccoon, la Isla Rockfort, los Centros de Investigación y Producción B.O.W. en el Antártico y Rusia, el secuestro de la hija del hoy ex presidente Graham, el accidente que supuestamente provocó Wilpharma en Hardvarville y por último Kijuju, en todos y cada uno de estos eventos, los abyectos experimentos no desaparecieron- pauso dejando un instante de silencio.

-¿Crees sinceramente que no hayan quedado rastros de Wesker? Algo debió de…- su mente automáticamente le cerró la boca. Era inevitable informar de lo que no debería ignorar, no tuvo opción. No deseaba otra catástrofe.

León la observaba fijamente. Cada palabra que decía lo dejaba cada vez más y más absorto. A pesar de eso se mantenía en su postura firme y seria, al mismo tiempo que la examinaba, cada movimiento, su tono de voz, su mirada, que era lo que tanto le preocupaba. No tenia que preguntarse tanto, ya que al parecer León buscaba quitarse todas sus dudas.

-¿Cómo podrían revivir a una persona Ada?, acaso… ¿fue lo que hicieron contigo?- Ada le regalo una sonrisa de lo absurdo que podía ser eso, sin embargo… algo ocultaba, y debía esperar lo suficiente para poder contárselo, -Si es que lograba salir de esta- pensó sin querer hacerlo, nunca le deseo nada malo, a veces se consideraba inservible al no poder ser totalmente sincera como él lo era.

Puesto que le demostraba mucho cuanto se preocupaba por ella -No León, no fue mi caso…-, incluso que le hubiesen hecho algo malo. Él deseaba saberlo -Entonces… ¿Serían capaces de revivir a Wesker? ¿Cómo lo lograrían?-.

-León, Wesker no era él único en su tipo y él lo sabe, Marcus y Spencer por mucho tiempo tuvieron la misma idea que él- esto embrollaba más el asunto, creando más de las cuestiones necesarias, eso León lo sabía.

Bajo la mirada, observando fijamente su taza de café, pensativo-¿A qué se refería? ¿Era un él Wesker? o ¿él? ¿quién?, acaso ¿la persona para la que trabajaba y…?- su mente quedó confundida con esto último que ella le dijo, analizó cada palabra hasta que… -un momento ¿como que no era Único?- levanto de golpe su rostro.

-¿A quién él te refieres Ada?- necesitaba inmediatamente de una respuesta coherente, algo lógico que defendiera su argumento. Fue demasiado lejos, -no tenía por qué saber tanto, ahora si que la eche a perder- fue lo único que pensó, estaba consciente de ello y lo que probablemente significaría abrir de más el pico.

-Lo lamento León, es hora de irme- Se levanto sutilmente al mismo tiempo que se desplazó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida, abandonándolo de nuevo en medio del Clímax de una platica. Pero esta vez su huida se vio interrumpida cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de León sujetando su muñeca.

-Por favor, Ada!- odiaba que usara ese tono, no era una máquina, era un ser humano que gozaba de una vida con sentimientos. Él era el único que podía distinguirlo en ella. Nunca la miró como una espía, siempre como lo que realmente era en su interior, una mujer. La última palabra que expresó él, rompió el candado que tenía en su corazón - quédate-.

Mientras la tenía tomada de la muñeca, espero paciente una respuesta al mismo tiempo que veía su lacio cabello negro –León, una última advertencia- tal vez tenia que ser más clara y dejar los rodeos, únicamente por esta ocasión –El mal ya regreso-.

Con toda la gracia y habilidad que pudo, la señorita Wong se zafo de su agarre, pero contra toda previsión no se alejó, al contrario se aproximó a él en un suspiro, cortando todo rastro de distancia y lo beso…

León observó aquella intensa mirada de cerca, no pudo aguantar más y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, acto al que Ada dio gracias, ya que ella también por un momento deseo ignorar todo lo que existía en su entorno.

Cuando el beso terminó, sus labios aún se sentían tibios tras el contacto anterior, León no se dio cuenta cuando ella se esfumó, lo que lo trajo de vuelta, fue el cálido aliento de la chica en su oído a la vez que murmuraba algo y salía del local.

En está ocasión no la siguió, él la conocía perfectamente, no tenía caso perseguirla, al menos pudo sonreír nuevamente, recordando las palabras que dejo contra su Libido… -De verdad hiciste que me pusiera muy celosa en Hardvarville-

-¿Se habrá referido a lo que paso con Ángela?- No quiso preocuparse de cómo se entero, ni nada, simplemente la alegría lo invadía, tanto verla como el hecho de saber que Ada Wong se había puesto celosa por él, a pesar de todo, tenía una misión que cumplir.


	4. Ch4:Pesadillas,la nueva luchaExteniente

_**Capítulo 2-2 : Pesadillas, la nueva lucha - Ex Teniente**_

-Aún no estoy seguro de a dónde me dirijo, aquella palabra empieza a formarse en el retrovisor ó así se me figuraba. Algo, no, alguien, una sombra aparece en mi camino. Detengo la camioneta de golpe, trate de regular mi respiración. ¿¡La sombra! Pensé. Baje del vehículo. Simplemente… no había nada, Nada, una entonación muy baja acompaño esas palabras. Siento que cada una de las imágenes de aquel lugar regresan a mi mente, cierro los ojos en un intento furtivo de negarles el paso.

-Empecé a caminar sin dirección alguna, de repente me di cuenta que estoy en el puente. Desconozco el motivo, subo a la orilla como si el viento y el lugar alejase aquellas traumantes imágenes, más no lo logro. De un momento a otro siento como si viese mi cuerpo desde otra perspectiva. Y cada uno de estos retratos llegan con una mayor intensidad-

-Para que al final… un grito mudo se ahogue en mi garganta...-

El cuento de Terror del Centro de Formación del Dr. James Marcus dónde cuyo ambiente no lo dejó descansar en ningún momento, a veces se materializaba de nuevo en un plano irreal llamado pesadilla, eso le fastidiaba en ocasiones. Ya desde entonces habían pasado muchos años.

Sinceramente él se resignó a contarlos, cada que remembraba esa fase de su vida, su cabeza palpitaba, semejante a aquella vez en la que no pudo dormir única y exclusivamente para sobrevivir, puesto que cualquier pestañeo significaría una forma de morir muy dolorosa. Y ¿A quién le gustaría experimentar eso?, a nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

Eso de resolver a como diera lugar sinfín de crucigramas para seguir vivo, enfrentar a cuanto ser extraño se posara ante ellos, o bien combatir a una serie de estúpidos que no hacían otra cosa más que quejarse, y rondar de un lado para otro, no era para nada atractivo.

Lo más desagradable era si te les acercabas, sólo de recordarlo la piel se le ponía china, pensar todo lo que conllevaba el ser mordido por una de esas cosas, vagar por quizá toda una eternidad en un sendero de hambre, hasta que alguien con buena fe, pudiera plantar una semilla de metal en su cabeza, o perderla en el intento.

La gente estaba llena de maldad. Siempre existía el valiente que se atrevería a herir e incluso a matar a quien sea para sus propios objetivos, no bien dice el dicho, "¿el Fin justifica los medios?".

Entonces -¿Cuál es el propósito de seguir con vida?-, se cuestionaba una y otra vez el antiguo Ex Teniente Billy Coen, quien había desaparecido de la vida del ejercito hacía más de diez años, y gracias a un hombre -¿Cuál era su nombre?- no lo recordaba en lo absoluto, era malagradecido por eso -¡Oh! si, Trent- en realidad que ingratitud haber olvidado el nombre de una pieza importante que lo ayudo a tener una vida supuestamente normal. Sin olvidar que alguien más lo ayudo a tener una nueva identidad en la sociedad.

Las incógnitas que todos se formulaban eran interminables -No toda la gente es mala, ¿verdad?- en ese momento, el rostro aniñado de una chica en especial le venía a la cabeza -No, no lo son- concluyó.

Decidió hacer a un lado sus memorias por un rato, puesto que durante un largo recorrido se sumergió en las mismas, observó el lugar en donde se encontraba, era lo malo de no tener nada que hacer y caminar sólo por ver a donde llegar, busco la forma de cómo regresar, igual, no creía haberse alejado mucho.

Se encontraba cerca de un gran puente, no era muy tarde, la noche era todavía joven, incluso los trenes estaban llegando a donde los almacenaban en grandes cantidades, el pasto estaba fresco gracias a la lluvia del día anterior, provocando algo semejante a una pequeña brisa cuando el viento soplaba, era agradable, puesto que el calor era un poco insoportable.

Al paso de diez largos años, permaneció oculto de todo, no le interesaba en lo absoluto Umbrella, ni siquiera tenía que ver con los que lucharon con el enorme monstruo droguero, creador de zombies, bestias malformadas, tiranos, toda una gama de aberraciones inframonstruhorribles, a pesar de todo lo que dijera, pensara e hiciera, siempre estaba al pendiente.

Bip, bip, bip, bip; la minúscula alarma venía del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, el teléfono celular lo sacó de sus remotos recuerdos. Un Equipo tipo fólder, lo abrió y vio un nombre en la pantalla "Stone", la sorpresa lo invadió, no podía ignorar esa llamada. -Hola?- su voz áspera como la de un fumador empedernido de puro cubano, seguía deleitando a cualquier chica que lo escuchara con tremendo registro.

La llamada cambiaría todo su panorama y desinterés, su rostro se fue nublando y la oscuridad cubriría su mirada en un soplo de gravedad y perturbación. Como cuando recibimos esa mala noticia que nadie quiere escuchar, y así fue. Algo muy malo aconteció en África, él estuvo ahí, al principio no lo creía, pero, cuando escucho que la voz decía claramente…-Kijuju-, soltó su teléfono.

El equipo se desplomo en el pasto, ¿¡Kijuju!, sus ojos abiertos como platos reflejaban un shock, y su mirada congelada en la noche muda ante la noticia, él no era ajeno a eso. ¿Por qué aquella reacción? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kijuju con él? –¡imposible!- dijo sólo una palabra, un susurro al viento que se la llevó, que nadie oiría, por lo tanto el silencio no dudaría en apoderarse de él.

Por algún motivo se sentía comprometido, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Por fin encontró la respuesta a los malos ratos que recordaba, dejó pendiente el pasado que lo marcó en África y en las profundidades del Bosque de Raccoon, -¿Por qué?- no existía nada que lo lanzará a luchar, al menos no por ahora.

Aquel que le llamó simplemente le contó sobre lo que ya tuvo un final, el evento no fue una guerra civil como cuando su unidad supuestamente había sido enviada a intervenir un asunto de ese tipo. Aunque ignorara los detalles de la realidad que sufrió recientemente Kijuju, se podía hacer una idea. Para él eran solamente fragmentos de un pasado olvidado, no obstante, las imágenes del pasado surgían sin previo aviso.  
>De la nada, veía de nuevo los tormentos que no deseaba volver a vivir, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de platicarlo, no lo hizo, acaso ¿no confió en Rebecca?, en aquel momento cuando la rescato de caer a un vacío, donde moriría definitivamente -¿Rebecca?- parecía disiparse poco a poco con sólo pronunciar su nombre, era cierto, ella podría darle más información. En realidad no quería eso, aunque en su interior sólo deseaba verla.<p>

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue cuando escaparon del Centro de Formación, él encontró la libertad al escuchar decir de Rebecca –Oficialmente, el Teniente Coen esta muerto- halló como decirle nada, una bromilla le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, recordó sus propias palabras que pronunció de nuevo –Sí, claro, ahora soy sólo un zombi- cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que elevaba el rostro al cielo nocturno, respirando el leve aire caliente de verano, y ¿después?. Ambos simplemente se separaron, cuando ella se alejaba en aquel momento, él le agradeció sinceramente, fue un final feliz con un bello amanecer.

Su yo interno le prometió que algún día se reencontrarían, esperando que el destino les diera la oportunidad –Quizá ni me recuerde- no, por algún motivo él sabía que si lo recordaba. Aunque fuera un cobarde que nunca quiso presentársele durante todos esos años, cualquiera pensaría que tendría familia, él vivía tranquilo. Se inclino para recoger su celular, mientras lo cerraba, algo le llamo la atención.

-¿Eh?, y ¿¡eso!- un hombre estaba subiendo al borde del puente, -pero ¿qué… demonios esta haciendo?- aunque no quisiera le inquieto, tenía que pensar algo rápido. La manera más sencilla de subir al puente era entrando por un callejón, ¿llegaría a tiempo para evitar lo que parecía a primer vista un suicidio?. Estuvo a punto de echarse acorrer cuando miro que la persona se desplomó.

–Oh dios mío!- se aproximó al pequeño lago, se detendría casi inmediatamente al no percibir el típico chapuzón, inseguro, inició su desesperada carrera por ver que aquel hombre estuviera bien -¿Por qué lo hago?- se lo preguntó antes, no lo sabia del todo, es probable que quería ayudar.

Chris Redfield estaba regresando en sí, no sabía cómo, pero estaba recargado en su camioneta temblando, el frío no era el causante, el miedo estaba detrás de esto. Su brazo derecho tenía algo de sangre, a lo mejor por la caída. Él no hallaba la forma de recordar lo que ocurrió, su mente le jugaba de forma muy pesada desde su arribo a América, no sólo eran los episodios que presentaba, ahora tenia huecos de tiempo y espacio.

Hizo lo que el Doctor le recomendó, permanecer tranquilo, respirando con calma, para regresar en sí, confiaba que su situación se podría solucionar. El ambiente silencioso, el suave viento caliente lo mantenían sereno. Hasta que…

El temor volvió cuando miro sus manos cubiertas de aquella tinta roja, era suya. Congelado, no sabia que hacer, sólo faltaba inmolarse. La peor de las decisiones. –Nada puede empeorar- se decía así mismo, intentando convencerse. Las cosas se volvieron desagradables cuando se percató que en su brazo derecho yacía un tatuaje, al principio sin forma, hasta que comenzó a tener coherencia.

–Un… ¿Un tatuaje?- El cual se situaba en el deltoides, la palabra Kijuju escrita con sangre. Sus manos se movían estremecidas ante eso, en medio de la noche, el tiempo no lo percibió para nada, entonces una sombra se posó ante él cubriendo la luz del faro que le pegaba en el rostro  
>-Quédate ahí, viene una ambulancia por ti- Chris simplemente se quedó callado.<p>

Billy se encontraba corriendo mientras subía directo a la avenida que se conectaba con el puente. Una vez arriba, a su izquierda percibió a un grupo de perros que no tomo mucho en cuenta, pero que casi le costaba la vida, ya que tuvo que evadir un coche que estuvo a punto de arroyarlo. Por fin al llegar a la altura donde vio al tipo caer comenzó con su búsqueda.

O ¿acaso lo alucinó? –Ahí está-. No fue así. Después de dar una vista rápida en el entorno, lo vio tumbado cerca de una camioneta negra, -tal vez sea de él- mascullo sin importancia, se agacho ante el cuerpo. Su entrenamiento de primeros auxilios era algo que nunca olvidaría, no sería mucho pero fue algo que especialmente Rebecca se encargo de enseñarle durante su travesía por el horror de supervivir en los deformes sueños de un científico loco, que gracias al Sol, ya murió.

El desconocido se hallaba tumbado boca abajo en el pavimento: sin chamarra, ni siquiera con alguna playera o algo que lo cubriera, descubrió un poco de sangre, estaba seguro que no era una herida grave, aunque la contusión producida por la caída es de preocuparse, lo acomodó y procedió, se aproximó al rostro, cerró los ojos para percibir la respiración del hombre, de pronto lo asaltaron las memorias, eran momentos agradables, los que conservó con Rebecca cuando aprendía lo elemental, él sabía algo, pero nada como lo que ella le enseñó.

No tuvo elección más que quedarse acompañando al desconocido hasta que volviera en sí, ya que no faltaba el borracho o delincuente que aprovecharían la oportunidad para asaltarlo, y si la camioneta era de él, lo seguro era que sufriría de un ataque al ver que ya no estaba. –¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- una buena obra.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que Chris se cayó del puente y poco después de ser hallado por Billy. Sabía que con esté sería su cuarto ataque, ya no lo soportaba más, no dudo en quitarse la mancha de sangre, borrarla lo más pronto posible, –Parece ser que ya vienen- dijo la voz ronca de aquel quien para él aún era un desconocido. No le importaba en realidad, ni siquiera si en su desconexión con el mundo real le robaron su cartera, lo gratificante fue volver en sí, y estar vivo.

-Me retiro- le dijo al escuchar la sirena de una ambulancia cerca de ahí, se inclino para ponerle su chamarra -si vas a intentar hacer de nuevo una locura, por favor piénsalo antes, igual y no tienes la suerte de que tenerme cerca– serio al mismo tiempo que lo miraba al rostro, decidió retirarse ya que su buena labor concluyó como él esperó, ya los médicos sabrían que hacer.

La ambulancia se detuvo, en lo que salía el equipo del vehículo, Chris volvía de la pesadilla, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que advirtió algo familiar, su mente le mostró la palabra "Mother Love", en algún lugar escucho de esa palabra -¿Dónde?- se cuestiono internamente -¿Dónde… ¿dónde… ¿dónde lo vio?- su cerebro busco en un segundo aquel archivo, y lo reprodujo en un flashback.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos, que se reproducían como si de una vieja cinta de cine se tratara. Cuando el equipo alfa de S.t.a.r.s. hacía lo imposible para escapar del mismísimo horror que guardaba la Mansión Spencer. Él sufrió una grave herida en el brazo derecho y durante su recorrido halló a Rebecca Chambers, quién además de atenderlo, le contó sobre como logró sobrevivir a los terrores del día anterior en el Centro de Formación, con ayuda de un hombre con un tatuaje en todo el brazo derecho, algo abstracto pero con un gran significado, llamado Billy.

-Pero, ¿Aquel sujeto no terminó convirtiéndose en un zombie?- tal como lo explicó y remarcó en su reporte poco después de salvarse del Incidente en el Bosque.

Antes de que se alejara más el sujeto que lo salvo, -Espera…- lo freno, con un tono cansado, pero a la vez denotando cierta urgencia, aunque no tuviera razón para hacerlo. Ambos eran unos desconocidos en medio de la noche, los médicos llegaron dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero Chris no lo permitió, necesitaba respuestas, más de ese hombre.

No supo al principio que hacer, sin embargo algo en su mente lo impulsó a hacerlo, -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Billy se detuvo, giro para verlo, no le diría su nombre verdadero a un extraño que intentó suicidarse, ¿o sí?, -Que más da- lo pensó por un breve momento –Coen, Billy Coen- concluyó y prosiguió seguir su camino. Sacó su celular y lo apagó. Después de eso, no quería recibir ninguna llamada, aunque se sintiera bien. De pronto se toco el pecho, recordando sus medallas, -Seguramente ya las tiro- murmuro con gran seguridad en el momento que daba vuelta en la avenida para desaparecer del campo visual de Chris Redfield.

Josh Stone tuvo una gran participación con el Equipo Delta durante la misión en Kijuju, después que su equipo fuera aniquilado por Ndesu. Un ser increíble y descomunal. Pudo huir para simplemente recibir ordenes de retirada, aunque no continuó su escape, gracias a la decisión de sus compañeros. Qué, de no haber hecho caso, no hubiera logrado salvarlos, para así continuar apoyando a Redfield y Alomar hasta el final.

Todavía no regresaba a su natal África, quería visitar a un viejo amigo suyo, alguien muy importante para él. Tenía su número, sabía donde encontrarlo, pero nunca podría llamarlo nuevamente por su nombre real. Ya que él así lo había decidido, no luchó, se hizo aún lado, Stone sabía que no tenía nada que reclamarle pero un dejo de resentimiento se alojaba en él.

Poco después del primer ataque que tuvo Chris en la ceremonia. Josh tuvo la amabilidad junto con Sheva de llevarlo al sección médica. Para Sheva era su fiel compañero y no podía dejarlo así como así, claro que nunca podría sustituir el lugar de Valentine, por muchas razones, de las cuales desconoce la mayoría.

Rebecca fue la encargada de recibirlo, ya que fue asignada al entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, y ¿Quién mejor que ella para atenderlo? Todo iba bien, Chris mostraba los clásicos efectos de cansancio, no ignoraba que lo más probable fuese que presentara secuelas.

La cita con el Doctor terminó y Chris se encontraba mucho más estable. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad decidió introducir a Sheva y a su mentor Josh para que conocieran a uno de los elementos de los Ex S.T.A.R.S., Rebecca Chambers. Hoy ya una adulta, gozaba aún de una belleza que competía contra muchas dentro de la B.S.A.A. y de Terra Save.

Conservar ese toque de ingenuidad era algo que le ayudaba mucho, claro sin alcanzar a la veterana Jill Valentine, a quien aunque le disgustaba su nuevo y obligado look, culpa de Wesker, quien se volviese el innombrable una vez que murió,

Las platicas entre Sheva, Josh y Rebecca se tornaban más frecuentes y cada vez más interesantes, algo bastante sátiro, intercambiando sus experiencias de sobrevivir al horror y llegando a un punto en el que comparaban a quien le había ido peor. Este tipo de charlas ayudaban mucho Sheva quien por fin entendía parte de los pensamientos y comportamiento de Chris durante su gran recorrido, que entre bromas él llamaría safari.

Chris había sido enviado a una revisión forzosa con Rebecca. Sheva le habló a Josh, para que le avisara a Chambers que irían, ya que había quedado de ir con Claire más tarde, los eventos que este empezaba a reproducir la mantenían atenta y un tanto preocupada, pues tuvo que ir a recogerlo a un hospital, por unos raspones que tenía en los brazos, y que hasta el momento no le ha dado explicación alguna, era de los pocos instantes en los que desearía ser Valentine, aún a golpes, pero ella ya sabría lo que le ocurrió.

A él le constaba que no sufría de nada grave, a pesar de eso, Rebecca revisó minuciosamente las heridas, en un acto inconsciente repaso los raspones en su brazo derecho, cerrando los ojos para imaginar de nuevo los cortes con la palabra Kijuju en su piel sangrante. Ahora sólo quedaban rastros de cortadas y raspones que no parecía encajar con aquella palabra.

Durante la revisión, Rebecca y Josh le daban forma a una platica sobre sus experiencias, ya que querían ser un apoyo para que Chris hablara sobre cada uno de estos extraños episodios que lo devolvían a las diversas experiencias en África, y hubo un momento en toda la charla dónde Rebecca comentó algunos detalles que aprendió en el Centro de Formación del Dr. Marcus.

En un soplo, menciono inevitablemente a su compañero de ocasión Billy Coen. Al mismo tiempo que una mueca de felicidad y añoranza tomaba forma en su rostro. Josh Stone poco a poco dejaba de lado la sonrisa que se dibujaba con las bromas, no por que estuviera molesto, ni siquiera por haber quedado él en silencio.

Fijaba su mirada en ella, cada vez más interesado en el tema, en especial cuando mencionaba al chico que participó en su escape, le extrañaban ciertas características, rasgos y sobretodo su descripción. Se consideraba un hombre muy perspicaz, puesto que sabía leer a la gente, logrando incluso adivinar de quien se trataba, algo que capto más de lo normal su atención fue, que ella no decía el nombre de esa persona.

Llego un punto en la platica donde ya no prestaba la atención debida, por lo que decidió que era momento de disipar sus dudas -Un momento, perdón por interrumpirte Rebecca- era muy cortés, su registro y control sobre el español jugaban un papel muy importante, en especial cuando se introducía en una charla de chicas. Esto le agradaba mucho a ella –¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sr. Stone?- por favor, le llevaba entre cuatro y cinco años aproximadamente, y ¿ya le daba un título de Señor?, cosa que lo hizo sentir un tanto incomodo, hasta que… -Josh por favor- eso le dio más confianza e hizo todo más sencillo para romper la barrera, había química en ellos dos, así que al grano –Mencionas mucho a un hombre en tu historia, pero no dices su nombre-.

En un suspiro cruel, Rebecca se quedó congelada, No era una pregunta que esperase -¿Cuál era el interés por saber el nombre?- trato de sonreír aunque lo único que logró fue un gesto muy forzado -no creo que lo conozca- se dijo así misma durante unos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos y luego en horas.


End file.
